Uzumaki Naruto: Rebuilding Uzushiogakure
by Sage of the Green Leaves
Summary: Naruto is tricked into stealing the Scroll of Seals a year before cannon. Being so eager to become a Genin, he starts the mission 30min before the scheduled time, and discover's his inheritance from his parents. His dream is to now rebuiled Uzushiogakure.
1. New Dream

Author's Notes: Here is another new story. It's my third. I got my inspiration after reading about the Uzumaki clan in one of the recent manga chapters in Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto jogged joyously threw Konohagakure's forest with the Scroll of Seals strapped to his back.

"Take that, old man." He laughed as he threw up his arms in success. He had just out-witted Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, with his most prized Ninjutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique).

He even accomplished the mission sooner then required. Mizuki-sensei told him to start at 11pm, but he was so eager to become a Genin, that he started at 10:30pm.

Shoot, maybe he'll be able to learn two kick-ass Ninjutsus. One more then Mizuki-sensei said to learn.

Seeing the assigned spot he was told to be, he jumped off the tree and landed on his tush with the Scroll of Seals in his lap.

"Let's get started." He rubbed his hands together with the biggest grin on his face. He opened up the scroll and frowned.

"Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)." He read out loud. The Jutsu that always failed him. Maybe he should just skip it. Failing the academy test for the second time really grated on his nerves. "No," he said determined with a shaky fist held in front of him. "I'll learn it for sure this time." He nodded.

* * *

"What's good, hot stuff?" Naruto looked at his carbon copy, and smirked. Damn he was too sexy for his own good.

"Nothing much." The copy smiled back in an alluring way. "Back to my place, or yours?" His copy bent over to expose breast he didn't have. "Or maybe we should just do it here?"

The real Naruto laughed. "Sorry, sorry, but I got Ninjutsu to learn, and a Genin test to pass."

His clone dispelled with a puff of smoke.

He sat back down and bent over the Scroll of Seals, and unraveled it as far as his little body would let him.

Let's find something interesting_, _he thought as he scanned through it's contents. He stopped when his eyes read, _Uzumaki Naruto _.

He looked bewildered at it for a moment, and then read the fine print under his name.

_Only the blood and chakra of an Uzumaki will release the contents within the scroll. _

Naruto grinned as he bit his thumb and pressed it against the odd, but mesmerizing symbols. He frowned as nothing happened until he remembered chakra was needed.

Channeling his chakra, he yelped and jumped back in surprise as a puff of smoke exploded in his face, revealing an old, polished wooden box.

He stared at the wooden box cautiously, and when he slowly approached the said box, he noticed a letter laid neatly over it.

Gingerly picking up the letter with his two fingers, Naruto squinted his eyes in scrutiny, and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and if you are reading this message, then I am dead. I hope you are at least Chunin by the time you are given this letter, for I don't want you reading it's contents before you can properly defend yourself, but I have faith in the Sandaime. They don't call him the Professor and God of Shinobi for nothing._

Naruto gulped and considered to stop reading, but quickly destroyed that idea.

_To be honest, I'm still overwhelmed at how fast that man took everything away from us. Right now, your father is fighting him, and I don't think he can win. He destroyed my seal in a matter of seconds, and is now attacking Konohagakure. I don't have much time to explain everything, because I'm slowly fading away with having the Kyuubi no Kitsune ripped out from me. But before I can tell you what is currently happening right now in more detail, I must start from the very beginning._

Naruto looked momentarily confused at the letter before his eyes. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was ripped out from his mother? Odd. Why did she have it in the first place? Who was his father? Is he still alive?

His eyes narrowed. And who is _that man_?

_For starters, I was the Kyuubi's previous host. I was brought to Konohagakure at an early age from my village, Uzushiogakure, which was located in Uzu no Kuni, to specifically become the Kyuubi's second Jinchuuriki. You may find it odd that I was brought to Konoha to become the next jailor, but Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure were very close. You see, the Uzumaki clan of Uzushio, and the Senju clan of Konoha, are distantly related. We were both feared and respected clans._

Naruto smiled with pride at the thought of hailing from such a powerful clan, but still wondered why he never herd of them, or better yet, why was he alone when he could be with them?

_Shinobi of the Uzumaki clan were all very long-lived, skillful in Kenjutsu, and were masters in the art of Fuinjutsu, and because of that, it was incredibly hard to defeat us in battle . It was actually I, that taught your father, Minato, Fuinjutsus, and he incorporated our knowledge and his, into the Hiraishin, his signature Jutsu. The mark on the back of all of Konohagakure's standard vests is the symbol of Uzushio. That mark has been used in Konoha as a declaration of friendship. _

Naruto remembered the symbol on the backs of passing shinobi.

_But, our village and even our country no longer exists. Our Fuinjutsus were feared during the war, which led to our village being attacked, and later on destroyed. But before they were attacked, I was selected to be the next Jinchuuriki, because I was born with strong enough chakra to control the Kyuubi. I was sent to Konoha where I meet my predecessor, who was also a Kunoichi from Uzushio, Uzumaki Mito. She was the Shodai Hokage's wife, and was also a master of Uzushio's Fuinjutsu. _

Naruto's eyes widened. That would make him relative's of the first Hokage's descendants.

_During the battle at the Valley of the End, Hashirama gained control of the Kyuubi, and in order to control its powers, Mito sealed the beast within herself, and became its host. Konoha was always in possession of the Kyuubi after that. _

Naruto stopped reading, and pondered. Valley of the End? Konoha was always in possession of the Kyuubi after that? So where was it now?

He looked at the letter and flipped it, only to stare at it in confusion. It seemed as if his mother had stopped writing mid-sentence.

Odd. Where was the rest?

He got up and retrieved the wooden box, and noticed the fine print that was engraved into the cover.

He traced it with his fingers. Strange. It looked as if someone left him another letter, but engraved onto the box this time.

It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and I felt it appropriate to leave this little note engraved just incase I wont be there to give it to you personally. This box here is the inheritance that your mother and father left for you incase something would happen to them. It is filled with scrolls from both your mother and father, along with a few of your father's special kunai along with your mother's Uzushio headband. I also want you to know, that your parents loved you very much, and if they could have, would've sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune within themselves to die with them. Just know Naruto, that you are a hero, not a demon, and that I know you'll make your parents proud._

_P.S. I left you a picture of your mother and father inside the box._

Naruto quickly removed the lid and hastily pulled out the only picture inside the box. It showed his father, that looked awfully like him, happily smiling near his pregnant and equally happy mother.

He gazed at it sadly for some time before putting it away and moving on to the next item.

He pulled out his mother's Uzushio headband, and marveled at it's coolness. Why be a Konoha shinobi when he could be a Uzushio? He smiled as he tied the dark blue cloth around his forehead. It felt right. Official.

He was going to rebuild Uzushio and make his parents proud.

He quickly put his picture back into the wooden box and covered it. He found it hard to believe that they'd let the Kyuubi container free after having it in possession for so long. He'd have to hurry and leave.

Wait. He was the Kyuubi container just like his mom. Naruto looked at his hand and flexed it.

"I'll make you proud, mom," he whispered to himself. "I'll be the strongest Jinchuuriki anyone has ever seen."

Rolling up the Scroll of Seals, he stopped as another problem laid in his way. What was he going to do with this? He wouldn't feel right taking the Scroll of Seals with him.

He smiled. He had the perfect solution.

* * *

Iruka jumped from tree branch to tree branch in hast. He had immediately left his home to find Naruto after hearing the Hokage's awful news.

Why would Naruto take it? He wasn't a bad-

He was cut off as the said boy he was thinking about called his name.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he saw Iruka in the trees. He was currently waving his hands franticly above his head.

Iruka landed in front of Naruto cautiously. He asked "Why… Are you wearing that headband, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Tell Mizuki-sensei, that I'm sorry for starting earlier then he told me to. I was just so excited to become a Genin that I couldn't help myself. Hehe… But I did learn one Jutsu from the scroll… And tell the old man that I can't keep my promise to become Hokage… I got to make my parents proud, and I will." He declared.

With that said, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the Scroll of Seals, and a very baffled Umino Iruka.

* * *

"… And he also said… He was going to make his parents proud." Iruka stood before his Hokage, not sure of what to make of the situation.

Sarutobi frowned slightly, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. "I… See." He looked at the academy instructor. "You're dismissed, Iruka."

He gave a bow and walked towards the door, and stopped. The doors were slowly pushed open and entered three people. Iruka gave a quick bow as he hurriedly dismissed himself.

Sarutobi's brow creased. "I am already gathering a search team to find Naruto Uzumaki."

The man with his arm in a sling and his right eye bandaged looked at his rival, all emotions well hidden. "I have already sent a search team of my own. Some of ROOT's very best."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at Konoha's war hawk. "Danzo." He warned.

Homura and Koharu, his teammates and now advisers, decided to join in on the conversation. "We know you care for the Uzumaki boy, Sarutobi, but things are much bigger then the child now."

"We can not let the Kyuubi fall into our enemies hands." Koharu declared with squinted eyes. She was hardly ever seen without her eyes in said position. "But we didn't come here for that. What did the Uzumaki take from the Scroll of Seals?" She asked.

Sarutobi placed his hands in front of him as he rested his forehead along them. "His inheritance."

"His inheritance?" Danzo asked with eyes narrowed. "What inheritance?"

"The inheritance his mother and father left for him, Danzo." This seemed to slightly alarm the three elders that stood before him.

"Why were we not informed of such an inheritance-" Homura was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ibiki Morino walked in with a grim face. He eyed the three elders with calculating eyes. "Should I come back at a later time, Hokage-sama?"

"No, tell me what you learned from Mizuki."

Ibiki nodded and began, his voice grim. "Mizuki was a spy and a subordinate of Orochimaru." He watched as some of the elder's posture stiffened at the name. "Today, Mizuki was assigned to steal the Scroll of Seals from another of Orochimaru's spies. We are still working on the identity of that one. It was up to Mizuki to devise a plan to steal the scroll. So after finding out Uzumaki Naruto failed the Genin test for the second time, he schemed this: He would disguise his plan as another attempt at passing the Genin test. Uzumaki Naruto was to steal the Scroll of Seals at 11pm, and learn one Jutsu from it. Mizuki planed to kill the boy after taking the scroll and then fleeing into another village in Fire country, where he was to meet another of Orochimaru's spies. It all went as planed, except that Naruto Uzumaki started thirty minutes earlier."

"I see." The Hokage massaged his temples and sighed. He felt a migraine beginning to surface. "You're dismissed, Ibiki."

"Hokage-sama." He bowed and left.

After the door closed, Danzo looked at Sarutobi stoically. "This wouldn't have happened if Naruto Uzumaki was enrolled into my ROOT division, Sarutobi."

"Enough, Danzo." Sarutobi stood up from his chair and placed his wooden pipe between his lips. His chest expanded as he inhaled his favorite tobacco. "I take it you want to know the contents of Naruto's inheritance?"

The elders nodded as Sarutobi settled his pipe along his desk. "Shortly before Naruto's birth, Minato and Kushina gave me a wooden box as their boy's inheritance. It was a precaution. As you know, a ninja's life expectancy is not very high, so they prepared his inheritance with some of their most prized possessions." He paused and stared at the Fourth Hokage's picture.

"And what did they leave him?" Homura asked after the dreaded silence became too much to bear.

"Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and a very wide variety of Fuinjutsu." He said as he turned his attention away from the fourth Hokage's picture to the three village elders that stood stoically before him. "Along with a few of Minato's special kunai and Kushina's Uzushiogakure headband, and the knowledge of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"It could pose a disastor if he were to fall into any of our enemies hands." Danzo stated. "Leave the retrievel mission of Uzumaki Naruto to me, Sarutobi. I will not fail."

"While I do believe in you prowess as a shinobi, Danzo, the boy is like a grandson to me, so I have already assigned a team to fetch him, but I will alow your ROOT division to continue to pursue Naruto, aswell."

Danzo nodded while the other two village elders looked at Sarutobi approvingly.

* * *

It had been an entire month since Naruto had left Konoha, and in two different parts of the village were Danzo and Sarutobi, each being briefed by the teams they sent to track down Naruto.

"We couldn't track him, Hokage-sama. In that short period of time, Naruto Uzumaki has become a master in the art of Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), and sent us on wild goose chases around the shinobi nations, until we completely lost trace of him." The dirtied and tired ANBU said as they knelled in front of their Hokage.

"You're dismissed." Sarutobi stood up from his chair and viewed the village from inside the Hokage Tower. "Where have you gone, Naruto?"

Author's notes: Well, to be honest, I really don't know where I'll be going with this story. It's going to be really hard to have Naruto rebuild Uzushiogakure by himself, and I can't think of anyone that can or will help him. I cant't have Naruto join another shinobi village, because that would defeat the purpose of Naruto leaving Konoha. So I have no clue about what I'm going to do. I'm well opened to suggestions.


	2. First Companion

Author's notes: I got a lot of good ideas and suggestions from my readers, and while I scanned through them I thought of a really great one. So I want to thank the people for reviewing and sending me PM. I also just got a Beta Reader named Dei-Dreamer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto strolled through the muddy path as he scrutinized the map he held in his hands. He shook with frustration and screamed into the heavens up above. "What the hell is up with all this god damn rain-"

He was interrupted as the ground rattled, causing him to fall face first into the puddle of mud. He spluttered and spit out the bitter water from out of his mouth as he angrily got up, after failing a few times.

"To hell with this place-" He was interrupted again as a shinobi dashed by him, before throwing kunai and shuriken at the place he just occupied. The sounds of metal deflecting metal accompanied another, as the other shinobi dashed out from the forest.

They both had kunai as they traded and avoided blows, all the while, oblivious to the blond haired boy that watched with memorized eyes.

"A real shinobi battle…" He whispered with a small smile.

They both gave their battle screams as they charged each other with murderous intent in their eyes.

Naruto's smile was short lived as the two shinobi collided into each other, neither one moving. He eyed the blood that dripped in sync with the rain as both bodies collapsed onto the ground.

He rushed to both, hoping that he could nurse them back to life, and shuddered. They both had kunai hilt deep into their chest. He watched as the only survivor gasped and gurgled, spicks of blood sometimes flicking onto Naruto's face.

"What do I do? You have to tell me…" Naruto's eyes moved franticly around the wound that began oozing blood, as his hands slowly shook with fright. "I don't know what to do. Maybe… if I…"

He slowly moved his hands towards the small, red waterfall, and grimaced as he meet warm blood but cold iron. He dug his fingers into the wound and tried to grip the hilt of the kunai, and pulled.

It felt disgusting. The way the rib caged had caved in from the impact, and the way it seemed to adjust as he pulled. It felt as if the kunai was a part of this man's body, as if this man's body was telling him no, this is ours now.

It gave in with a snap, and sent Naruto's hands briefly flying above his head, as the small waterfall became a damn.

Blood practically exploded from the wound as it showered Naruto from the waist up. He screamed in surprise as he dropped the kunai and tried to cover up the gushing wound with his hands. It continued to over flow, every now and then spraying him in the face, until it slowly reverted back to just a pool of blood.

He sighed in relief, and froze as a gurgling noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at the man, as the said man looked at him, tears welling in his eyes, before they went dull, lifeless.

He stared at the now dead man, and then struggled to his feet, eyes wide, shocked as he witnessed first-hand the mess he had just created. He killed this man with his bare hands.

Slowly bringing his hands within view of his vision, Naruto shuddered.

Blood, his hands are coated in blood, he thought as he started to shake violently. His breathing began to quicken and deepen, as his vision began to blur. He took in his reflection from the small, red puddle that he just occupied, and stepped back in disgust and horror. He was coated in blood from the waist up, as the down pour of rain streamed the red, vile substance further down his clothes.

He fell to the his knees with his hands placed shoulder length in front of him, and dazed into the muddy, bloody water. "This… is a shinobi's reality." He whispered to himself. "This… is the outcome of a shinobi battle. This is my… life."

He silently wept to himself.

* * *

Death. Despair. Destruction. That was everything Naruto saw as he cautiously walked through the remnants of whatever town or city occupied the area.

There, laid against the ground as broken tools, are dead shinobi. Some impaled onto walls by rods, others littered around the streets and roads.

The deeper he traveled into the town, the more disgusted and horrified he felt. At first, shinobi were the only corpses that housed this wretched place, but as he ventured further into the town, he began to come upon less shinobi and more villagers.

As the corpses of the shinobi thinned out, the corpses of villagers increased, and so on and so forth, until only the villager's rotting bodies remained, but that wasn't what disturbed Naruto the most.

It was the order at which the villagers were massacred.

The men were the first ones to go, with pitchforks and machetes in their lifeless grip, until every last grown male had perished.

Next were the woman, with the same weapons in their hands, and their fight was short-lived, for their corpses were much closer to each-other then the shinobis and male villagers, which was spaced out; meaning they put up a more valiant fight.

And now, he stood within the rotting corpses of the elderly and the young.

He could picture the events of the town's destruction in his head. The shinobi had ventured out, to combat whatever threat threatened their village, and were defeated. With reports of the threat continuing to advance, the village men had prepared for battle, picking whatever weapon they could get their hands on, and strode to meet the threat head-on to protect their families. And with their deaths, the woman had done the unimaginable to protect their offspring, and were quickly defeated, and with their last defenses down, the elderly and the young were ripe for the picking.

They were shown no mercy.

Was this how Uzushiogakure was rendered down into ruble, Naruto idly thought as he continued down the path filled with corpses.

An explosion that sent up a huge dust cloud into the air caught Naruto's attention. With narrowed eyes, Naruto dashed towards the direction of the explosions, which wasn't very far, and stood behind the wall once he felt he was safely close enough, and listened.

"Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)." A voice was uttered from within the dust cloud as everything was blown away, including a man with long blond hair that was sent sailing through the air. He crashed onto the floor, his breath mask destroyed beyond repair, and laid unmoving like a broken heap.

As the dirt and debris fully cleared, six figures stood within a few feet of each other, each garbed in dark cloaks decorated with red clouds. All six bodies had the same colored hair, each with various facial piercings of shapes and sizes, and above all, had the strangest eyes Naruto had ever seen in his life. He was an outsider, while the man unconscious on the floor was dressed typically like the dead shinobi at the outer locations of the town.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He whispered. "These men must be the cause of all this."

He silently reached into his pouch, pulled out one of his father's special kunai, and placed it between his pearly, white teeth. He formed the specific hand-seal to perform Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), and began to form a plan in his head.

* * *

"The era of Hanzo of the Salamander has now been extinguished." The man, and the supposed leader of the group, emotionlessly declared as he began to walk towards the downed man on the floor, with one hand extended out in front of him. A black rod slowly ascended from out his sleeve. "Amegakure is mine."

The hand that was extended out in front of him was swiftly directed to the right, and repelled the blond haired boy that appeared with a kunai aimed at his side.

The boy was roughly propelled against the ground multiple times, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" He stated as he turned his head to the right and inspected the spot the clone just occupied moments ago.

Several copies of the boy descended from up above and surrounded the group of six, while one landed near the unconscious shinobi.

"Who are you, heathen?" The man who previously destroyed the Kage Bunshin directed his question at the lone boy, as each of the six figures displayed various emotions, ranging from calm, serious, cold, calculating and detached to humorous.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The boy bitterly said as he glared at the man before him. "Why… are you doing this? What do you hope to gain?"

"You don't need to know, after all, you are an outsider." The spoke of the group said as he curiously looked at Naruto's Uzushiogakure Hitai-ate (Head-band). "I don't recall the symbol engraved on your Hitai-ate, and you have a considerable amount of chakra. What village do you hail from?"

"You," Naruto growled. "Is that all you have to say after all the crimes you've just committed."

"Crimes?" The leader repeated. "I wouldn't expect a _boy_ such as yourself, to comprehend the reasoning of a god, for through my pain, I have been subjected to the process of evolution, and have become more then a man," His eyes got an intimidating glint. "A god."

"You, bastard, that's your justification for murdering men, woman and even the young. A god. Do you think people will just stand by while you murder innocent civilians?" Naruto readied his father's special kunai.

The spoke countered. "When one becomes a god, their words, thoughts and ideals become absolute. All is trivial under infinite power." He slowly rose his arms to either side of his body, and directed his hands at the majority of the clones.

Snarling, Naruto and his clones slightly crouched, and were about to propel themselves against the group of murderous bastards, until he felt his ankle get tugged quite harshly. Looking back, Naruto's eyes widened as the blond haired man gripped his ankle, and looked at him with exhausted, but experienced eyes. "Fool…" He panted and whispered as loud as his lungs would permit. "Escape, don't fight."

Naruto hesitated, but then nodded, and picked up the injured shinobi, placing one arm around his shoulders for support.

Pain's eyes narrowed, and redirected his arms towards the Naruto helping the wounded Hanzo.

The clones that surrounded the group of six, each performed the hand-seal to create Kage Bunshins, and produced huge amounts of chakra. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)."

Hundreds of shadow clones appeared around their respected summoners, numbering them in the thousands.

"Stall him." The real Naruto demanded as he hastily turned around and dashed towards the exit of the town, with Hanzo leaning on his back, unconscious once again.

"Do you think it's going to be that easy?" Deva Path (I'm just going to start calling them by their names now) directed both his hands towards the fleeing Naruto and Hanzo, and muttered, "Shinra Tensei."

The clones, sensing that Deva Path was about to unleash some sort of technique, bunched up together with determined expressions, and took the full brunt of the technique.

They were blown pack by the invisible force, some disappearing into puffs of smoke, while others ran to the decreasing clones and reinforced their back and front, and withstood the remaining length of the technique.

"Impressive, you were able to stop my Shinra Tensei." The Deva Path said as he stepped back, as Animal Path stepped forward, and then said, "But not good enough."

The clones looked on slightly surprised, as Animal Path finished Deva Path's sentence.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." Animal Path placed his hands together, and four sealing arrays appeared around the Six Paths of Pain, and exploded into puffs of smoke.

Some Narutos chuckled nervously, while others simply gulped with determined looks, as they all stared into the eyes of various animals.

In front of them, stood a ram, rhino, centipede and a multi-headed dog, as each animal toward over every Naruto.

Asura Path, with quite a cheerful face, pulled off his right arm and directed it towards the sky, displaying a cluster of missiles, and dispatched them. They left a trail of smoke as they cruised through the air and collided into the ground, dispelling a hefty amount of clones.

"Go." Animal Path ordered, and the animals obliged, stampeding into the hordes of clones, as they shouted and slashed at the animals legs.

Naruto, along with Hanzo, tumbled onto the ground as the memories of the destroyed clones flooded into his brain.

He looked back in horrid anticipation as the rhino and the ram bulldozed the buildings that stood in their way, as the multi-headed dog dashed through the streets.

Where was the centipede?

Naruto jumped to the side as the said animal crashed into the spot he just occupied, and dashed around the building as it followed him, and then ran inside another.

* * *

"Boy," The slightly awake Hanzo uttered from behind Naruto, completely startling him. "Put me down."

He nodded dumbly, and helped the wounded legend lean against the wall. Hanzo's chest rose and fell as his green and red eyes silently gazed at Naruto's Hitai-ate.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked as he kept watch from inside the building, his eyes scanning the four animals that cautiously patrolled around the area with keen eyes. "I've never seen animals that big before. What are they?" His eyes narrowed as the Six Paths of Pain landed on the roof a few buildings down. "They even have the same eyes as those bastards."

"They are Kuchiyose (Summonings)." Hanzo stated as he, too, looked out from the window at the giant ram that passed the building by. "Animals that fight along side you, after you've signed the contract with the given species… It's unheard of for someone to possess more then one animal."

"And he has four…"

"No, more than that." Hanzo slipped a soldier pill inside his mouth. "The seals to perform the technique are boar, dog, monkey and ram." He demonstrated each hand seal clearly.

Naruto frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hanzo looked Naruto square in the face. "As it is, we stand no chance, and my chakra is already depleted. I only have enough to summon the holder of my contract, and doing so is going to leave me bedridden for days. You will sign the contract, and after, quickly summon one of my animals. Be quick about it. As soon as I summon them, he'll be right on us."

With that said, Hanzo quickly performed the seals and slammed his hand onto the ground, leaving a very stupefied Naruto. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." He grumbled as the room exploded in a puff of smoke, the usage of chakra alerting the Six Paths of Pain.

A huge tiger salamander with a saddle strapped to it's back stood in the clearing, and blinked its black eyes at its surroundings.

Naruto stared agape. It was the size of a large wagon. "A salamander."

The summon looked at Hanzo's beaten form against the wall. "You have taken quite the beating, Hanzo, have you not?"

"Enough of your foolishness, Ganbaru. The boy, let him sign the scroll."

The huge salamander that rivaled the size of a large wagon, swung it's head towards Naruto with a scrutinized gaze. "This boy here?" It asked as it's feet clamored against the floor with each step it took towards Naruto.

The salamander's head quickly swung to the window, mouth open, and shoot out it's tongue with incredible force. It impaled the surprised Asura Path in the face, and due to the tip of the tongue being coated in a sticky mucus, retracted and slammed the path roughly onto the ground, immobilizing it.

With another swing of it's head, the Salamander's tongue was sent out again, the tip touching the large, blue scroll tied to it's saddle, and as it retracted, laid the scroll in front of Naruto, already partially open. "Sign." It commanded. "With blood."

Nodding, Naruto quickly jogged towards the scroll with thumb bleeding, and signed his name next to Hanzo's.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh." The salamander read.

The sound of metal bending and creaking alerted the three occupants of the room, as missiles began worming their way out of Asura Path's body. It smiled at the surprised salamander, and aimed one especially at the said creature, and released them all, sending missiles in every direction.

* * *

The five paths and their summons watched from outside as the building exploded, showering debris of concrete and metal everywhere.

As the smoke dissipated and became more clear to see through, Deva Path's eyes widened slightly as a giant lungless salamander attached itself to the remaining building.

The giant multi-headed dog jumped up from behind the salamander with mouth open, fangs sharp and ready to puncture, and was slammed onto the ground by the salamander's powerful tail.

"Who summoned that animal?" Deva Path asked. "Hanzo shouldn't have the chakra to summon such a large creature. It's characteristics are even different then the salamander Hanzo prefers."

With closer inspection, the five paths were able to see another salamander on the back of the other, with an unconscious Hanzo and a panting Naruto on it's saddle.

"The boy." Deva Path's eyes narrowed. "Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"The Rinnegan." The lungless salamander said, astounded. "And five to boot." The salamander's eye rolled to the back of it's head to view the occupants on it's back, slightly surprised to see an unconscious Hanzo.

It now focused it's gaze on the still panting Naruto. "Who summoned me, Ganbaru?"

The tiger salamander replied. "It's this boy, here, Gennosuke. Hanzo used the last of his chakra to summon me."

"Eh, so Hanzo has finally chosen a succeser. Good, the elder's will be very pleased." It's eyes traveled back to the five Rinnegan useres beneath them.

"Ok, I'm ready." Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out another of his father's special kunai. "Let's do this."

"Don't be foolish. We're leaving." The tiger salamander repositioned itself against the much bigger one. "Hold on tight."

"What." Naruto said, clearly outraged. "Why are we leaving?"

"Because I'm not fighting five Rinnegan useres at once with no summoner." It's mouth opened slightly. "Gobi even assisted Hanzo against these men, I take it, and even with Hanzo's assistance, Gobi is now in critical condition. We are making a tactical retreat."

With even more speed and force then Ganbaru, Gennosuke's tongue shoot out, impaling the tower's foundation that the Five Paths of Pain stood on.

It collapsed quickly, signaling Gennosuke the chance to escape, and with impressive speed, dashed off the building and swarmed around the two slowest animals - the ram and the rhino.

It continued to run, the only animals able to keep up - the centipede and the multi-headed dog as it dashed through the dead village.

The centipede, being the faster of the two, sank it's teeth and legs into the tail of the salamander as the multi-headed dog jumped up and over the centipede and prepared to pounce on the animal's back.

It only got dirt.

The tail was disengaged from the salamander's body, which left the multi-headed dog slam head first onto the ground as the centipede was preoccupied with the wiggling tail.

The salamander jumped into the lake and vanished in a blur of speed.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, here's my second chapter of Rebuilding Uzushiogakure. I really don't read many good stories, or any stories, really, with Hanzo and Naruto meeting and I hope this turns out good. Also, I changed Hanzo's anime eyes to the eyes of the manga, which are like Kakuzu's and the Raikage before, for added epicness. Ok, there's a few possible directions this story can go right now:

1. Naruto and Hanzo go to the home of the Salamanders, and train for an unspecified amount of time.

2. Naruto and Hanzo go to Kirigakure and join in on the civil war.

3. Naruto and Hanzo travel around the Five Great Shinobi Nations and try to recruit some Jinchuuriki.

An2. Either way, I will incorporate at least two of these into my story, but probably not all three, because I want Naruto to enter the Chunin Exams. On another note, I said that this chapter would be Beta Read by Dei-Dreamer, but sadly we havn't made any connections and she hasn' t responded to my e-mails, so I'm just going to upload it.


End file.
